


Mine

by bluekujira



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, FWP, Fluff, M/M, Unfinished, inspired by the song mine by bazzi, valentines day feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekujira/pseuds/bluekujira
Summary: An unfinished drabble. I was tagged to share the last thing I wrote so here it is- the FWP (fluff without plot).Ispired by Valentine’s Day feelings and the song Mine - BazziIt’s unfinished and will probably be unfinished forever. Enjoy : )





	Mine

Alfred cupped Arthur’s face in his hands, rubbing their noses together in an eskimo kiss, grinning from ear to ear.

“Stop that,” Arthur giggled.

“You can’t stop me,” he said, before pressing their lips together. Peppering Artie’s lips and cheeks with kisses, cupped hands drawing him closer, not letting him escape. Arthur continued to giggle, the ticklish kisses and Alfred’s excitement heating his face with embarrassment and warmth. Even though the air around them was cold, the closeness and the warmth of breath made the chill fade away.

Alfred kissed Arthur’s nose, wishing he could spend a whole day like this- fingertips brushing soft blonde, locks, thumbs running along Artie’s jaw, cold noses pressed together. Alfred felt he couldn’t get enough leverage and tugged at Artie’s scarf to pull him closer.

“We’re still in public you sap,” Arthur said through a breathy laugh.

“Yea?” Alfred murmured. He wrapped Artie up into his arms, collecting Artie, coat, and all, and pulling the other to his tiptoes. “Yea?” He left a quick kiss to the neck, felt a quick shiver, and pressed their foreheads together.

“You got the prettiest smile, babe,” he said.

Arthur’s smile grew shy. His eyes crinkled. They were so close the freckles on Artie’s cheeks were blurred.

“Shut it,” he said, lightly tapping Alfred on the chest.

Alfred tilted his head back, raising his voice to the sky, “ARTIE HAS THE PRETTIEST SMILE!!!!!”

“Alfred, quiet love, it’s a public place,” Arthur chastised with no real meaning to his scolding. He giggled again, the night’s earlier drinks still buzzing around his head.

“You are oh so adorable,” Alfred hummed.

“And you are oh so drunk,” Arthur returned.

**Author's Note:**

> alfred u sap


End file.
